


Hunger

by AceJames



Series: Wolves Without Teeth [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fucked to sleep, Khadgar thinks too much, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: "You're thinking too much," the man growls and there is a hand palming down the Archmage's side, making him shiver. "Stop.""That would be why this even started, Greymane."To get Khadgar to sleep, to put his studies and obsessive need to protect down for a rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend! A role-play got me to ship this and well, have some smut.

Every movement of the other's hips pulls punched out half noises from deep within his chest. Sometimes it brings words, whimpered pleas or hissed approval and it makes Khadgar feel more out of his head than anything else he's ever felt. It's the harsh drag of the man's cock inside of him, almost not enough slick.

Almost. 

His hands fist against the bedding, white brows drawn tight and teeth clamping down on his bottom lip as he hears the other chuckle against the back of his neck. Teeth nipped and a nose nuzzled almost affectionately as the pace slows down to draw a whine at the sudden change of pace.

Khadgar wonders if the old wolf had come already, finishing without him and trying to grapple onto something through the white-hot sear of orgasm. Not the case, he notes as he feels the other pull out, cock still hard and wanting. 

He did that, his mind chants, he made someone want him in this way, this was more than he ever could have dreamed of and he dreams of black hair and green eyes almost every night he doesn't dream of those piercing blue eyes and grey hair that still had splatters of black throughout it, shifting to gold and white fur on nights he doesn't want to think too much on. Those dreams were alarmingly common now and somehow Khadgar knows he should say something about what he thinks his feelings are doing, but now is not the time for it.

"You're thinking too much," the man growls and there is a hand palming down the Archmage's side, making him shiver. "Stop."

"That would be why this even started, Greymane."

To get Khadgar to sleep, to put his studies and obsessive need to protect down for a rest. 

He thinks he hears fondness in the sigh that Genn made, but the hands return to his hips and hikes them higher. "Your smart mouth will get you in trouble." The words ring true because yes, yes he has been told that and more than once proven it as well. 

The King shifts his hips, dragging his cock between his cheeks and barely pausing as the head catches his hole and teases what he needs. Slow, steady and Khadgar fists his hands in the bedding, hoping he didn't rip it this time as he knows what he's being asked for.

Submission, to allow Genn to take care of him and remind him he's not alone. They're both not alone. Khadgar tests the grip of the hands on him, trying to tempt him, but they only press harder into his flesh. Maybe this time he will leave bruises that the Archmage would poke and prod at for days and wind himself up just by seeing them, imagining the pressure of the blunt digits.

Khadgar whimpers and shivers at the answering rumbling noise. He doesn't know how the older man could stand it, just teasing them both with the steady push-pull without him being wrapped around him. A litany of thoughts sprawled through his head like a spiderweb and at the center of them he can hear himself making noises of pure want. 

Greymane doesn't want his words for this, he thinks before deciding, he wants his consent.

"Yes, fine, please, Greymane, please."

One hand moves from his hips and Khadgar almost sobs his relief when he feels the cock begin to stretch him back open. The head only makes its way in before he stops and Khadgar actually does keen his distress. He presses his palms against the bed and pushes himself up, shuddering as he feels a palm against the small of his back press him back down. 

He was supposed to give him the control and when Khadgar instead reaches up to grab a pillow and knot his hands in it, a little more of the shaft pushes itself in. 

"Please," he begs while one part of him was unsure why he was so desperate for it - he could just tell the old man to get off of him and finish it himself, but the thoughts kaleidoscope as an growl of approval rumbles against his back and suddenly he is being fucked once again. 

It is relentless and matched by the teeth sinking into his shoulder. That will bruise and be hidden like the others under his robes the next day and Khadgar couldn't help but feel fine with it.

Khadgar loses himself to the act all over again, revelling in the pleasure and slight pain. His noises grow louder over the time and when he comes back to himself, his throat is raw and body aching. He doesn't beg Greymane to give him mercy and knows the answer why well enough. He thinks he hears the man moaning, but beyond his hiccuping sobs and other loud sounds he's making he cannot tell.

The angle of the thrusts change, sending lightning through his spine and he thinks he's dying. His stomach clenches and he whites out for a few moments in his precious bliss. When he returns he thinks the old wolf is just finishing up himself and feels a gentle kiss being placed beneath his ear. 

He let's himself be cleaned and rearranged so he could rest under the covers, allows a fond hand to run through his hair and finally let's himself fall asleep.


End file.
